1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been known, as a fixing device used for an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine and a printer, a device including a heating member configured with a belt member (a fixing belt) that is provided with a tension by plural rolls.